Ilona
Ilona, one of the eldest female characters on the site, is one of the State Alchemists who hold casual military positions. Personality Ilona's personality is determined, concentrated, independent, and cunning. Ilona has a straight forward persona with a lone wolf attitude. She is easily annoyed but is not completely heartless; she cares for the safety of her loved ones and friends. Ilona is very hot headed and contrasting to her personality can be very flirtatious. Why she is flirtatous it is because she likes that particular person or just to break the ice in case of an akward silence. Ilona never trusts people easily and is also on guard. The reason being that she cannot see and thus thinks that she cannnot trust people fully because Ilona cannot see what is in their eyes..It is known that she is a withdrawn, and introverted individual overall. When angered or insulted, Ilona becomes ice-cold with "white tinted" rage, almost turning sadistic. Depending on the person who insulted her and the degree of the insult, Ilona would give them "Hell". Appearance Ilona has short white hair that is cut in layers. Eye color cannot be determined because no one has seen her without her sunglasses but it is blue. Also never seen without her walking cane. Her body shape is petite and is often called "shortie" by some people..Skin tone is described as "deathly pale" and her style of dress usually consists of leather outfits such as skin tight shirts, fur rimmed jackets, knee high leather boots and leather pants or jeans. Ilona speaks little and only speaks when it's dead important or to tell someone to shut up. Her tone of voice is usually quiet but with a edge of rudeness in it that makes people back away from her. Unlike most blind people, Ilona walks with an aura of confidence, pretty much as if she never was blind. This suprises most people when they find out that she is blind. But other than that Ilona is very well mannered. History Ilona was the daughter of a state alchemist who was stationed in Resembool, there she lived happily until 9 when she moved to Central city due to her father's work. Prior to her move, a childhood friend, Karyu, promised to find and marry her... Ilona was taught alchemy at the age of 5, though she never was a prodigy, she had a sound grasp of Alchemy but it still took her awhile to draw a transmutation circle and the meaning of equivulant exchange. A few weeks after the move, a renegade alchemist who had a grudge against her father, because the alchemist was jealous of her father's work, broke into the house and killed her parents leaving Ilona to fend for herself. She ran for the shed but the killer slashed her eyes causing her to be permanently blind. In desperation she drew a transmutation circle with her own blood and lashed out onto the renegade alchemist until he became quiet...Ilona was found by a scout of an assassin’s organization, who heard the noise from the fight and checked it out to see what was going on and was taken in to be trained as a killer. To mark her as one of "them", Ilona was tattooed with the Organisation's symbol that covers most of her back: A demon holding a skull and a hourglass, symbolizing that time can kill. The assassin's are ranked by a demonic hierarchy, in Ilona's case, it is the mother of demons (and Goddess of the Night), Lilith, ranked 2nd. She was taught how to use alchemy to transfer images into her brain by another blind alchemist and to use her current style of alchemic firearms. Ilona managed to have a sound grasp of these teachings, though the images do not come out clear as they should be, became one of the most elite and most wanted assassin. But Ilona was disgusted by the Organisation: They killed for money, they enjoyed killing and most were just corrupt alchemists. Even though she killed for money and was a corrupt alchemist, Ilona hated killing as slowly started loathing herself and what she had done. Another reason was that on one of her missions, her long lost childhood friend, whom she hasn't seen in nearly 13 years, was a target that she was assigned to. This broke her heart and gave her more than enough reason to leave. Ilona then slowly tried to devise a plan to "disappear" under the Organisation's radar and waited... On her last mission she disappeared at age 23, finally leaving the organization and serve the State as an alchemist to make sure that no one suffers as she did.... One year later, Ilona managed to pass her state certification and became a "Dog of the military". Her first assignment was to investigate the Assassin's organisation where she used to work in but instead of gathering information on them, she killed all of them in rage, leaving no trace of them whatsoever... Alchemy Ilona's knowledge of alchemy is sparse (But can use it well enough to fight with) because she is blind, but she has a transmutation circle on the end of her cane and on her gauntlets that allows her to use alchemy and to all transfer "images" into her brain. She simply "taps" either her with her gauntlets or cane that gives a somewhat photographic image of the surrounding to a 4 metre radius but these images usually come out blurry and rarely very clear. You can say that Ilona has developed a somewhat "radar" sense has a function similar to echolocation. Ilona also specialises in alchemic firearms, her style similar to Basque Gran, Ilona has two elaborate gauntlets with stylized metal plating on the forearms and the backs of her hands, and rings around the wrists. The rings are inscribed with alchemical markings. She transmutes by slamming her fists together to create a transmutation circle with her arms (similar to the styles of both Solf J. Kimblee and Edward Elric) and then uses direct hand contact to transform large nearby objects to the shape of her choosing. If it IS a large object that Ilona is transmuting usually it's a huge mass of weapons including several cannons, gatling guns and chained flails. But most of the time she transmute her cane into her signature sawed off shotgun. Trivia *Is very fond of music and thus has a surround sound system in her home just for stereo/boombox.